1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to breathing assistance. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for breathing assistance.
2. Description of Related Art
Sleep disorders are increasingly common. Sleep problems may cause more than just sleepiness. A lack of sleep may affect relationships, health, mood (people with sleep apnea are 5 times more likely to suffer from depression), and mental acuity. As a result, personal and professional relationships may suffer. Further, a lack of quality sleep may be related to misjudgments and accidents.
Sleep apnea is a common sleep disorder that can be potentially serious. When a sleeper has sleep apnea, their breathing may stop or get very shallow during sleep. Each pause in breathing may typically last 10 to 20 seconds or more and the pauses may occur 20 to 30 times or more an hour. During episodes of apnea, the sleeper may wake up to breathe again. As a result, sleep is disrupted and the sleeper may suffer from a brief lack of oxygen.
Those with sleep apnea may use a Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP) machine. A CPAP machine delivers a stream of compressed air via a hose to a nasal pillow, nose mask, or full-face mask. The airway is split (keeping airway open under air pressure) so that unobstructed breathing becomes possible. The CPAP machine blows air at a prescribed pressure. The necessary pressure is usually determined by a sleep physician after review of a sleep study that is supervised by a sleep technician in a sleep laboratory.
Unfortunately, both the CPAP machine and the sleep study tend to be very expensive. Further, CPAP machines are noisy which may interrupt or prevent sleep of the user or other family members. Moreover, many users have trouble sleeping with a nasal pillow, nose mask, or full-face mask.